plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Endless
Survival: Endless is a survival mode level in the pool which has an unlimited number of flags that is unlocked after completing all other Survival Mode levels. The other endless game modes are Vasebreaker Endless, I, Zombie Endless, and Last Stand: Endless (iOS and Android exclusive). Just like all Survival: Hard levels, the player can choose new plants every two flags. Icons File:SurvivalEndless.png|PC Icon Endless ipad.png|iPad Icon Endless DS.png|DS Icon Overview The basic idea of Survival: Endless is that a seemingly unlimited number of zombies are attacking in an onslaught to take over the player's house. The player has to hold off the zombie hordes for as long as possible, resembling the military act of laying siege to a castle. No matter what, the zombies will eventually win, but if the player hits a number of waves the result exactly is unknown, but is believed that the zombies may begin at one and continue on like that eternally. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga-gargantuar *Trash Can Zombie (Nintendo DS, Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation 3 versions only) Survival: Endless in different areas Renaming saved file Survival: Endless can be played in different areas by renaming saved file. No need to use Cheat Engine. 1. Pick plants in a Survival: Hard game and leave after starting it. 2. Go to the userdata folder and rename the saved file of a Survival: Hard game to Survival: Endless (game#_13). Survival: Day (Hard) - game#_6 (# is the user number so look for game1_6 if user 1) Survival: Night (Hard) - game#_7 Survival: Pool (Hard) - game#_8 (not needed because Survival: Endless is in a pool setting) Survival: Fog (Hard) - game#_9 Survival: Roof (Hard) - game#_10 Survival: Endless - game#_13 3. Go to Survival: Endless and play it. Gain Access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. see video tutorial. The Limbo Page has hidden mini-games and Survival: Endless in different areas. Strategy See Survival: Endless/Strategies. Tips *Despite all Survival: Endless builds winning on Survival: Pool (Hard), not all Pool: (Hard) setups can take the large zombie amounts on Survival: Endless. *Zombonis, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, and Giga-gargantuars are the true threats on this level. The Zomboni can crush your plants and can't be slowed, while the Giga-gargantuars take four instant kills to die. Both can be stalled and killed with Spikerock, but the Spikerocks need to be replaced quickly in most levels. Jack-in-the-Box Zombies rarely are a problem, though they can occasionally blow up instantly and wipe out plants in the pool. *It's recommended to protect everything possible with Pumpkins; one will never know when a zombie might get past one's defenses. *The back five columns of the pool are the safest area for Cob Cannons; as long as the plants in front of those rows are protected by Pumpkins, zombies that surface during waves will not be able to get back to them. If a Pumpkin is planted on the plant in the fifth column, its wider hitbox will allow zombies to nibble on it, however if a Pumpkin is not planted on it, it is not safe. *The player should rate a setup by the amounts of Cob Cannons he or she has. **Zero to two: Bring instant kills, have plenty of powerful attacking plants. **Three to four: Consider instants, keep Cob Cannons away from the offense. **Five to eight: Instants are optional, but recommended. Keep Cobs protected. **Nine and more: Don't bother with instants, keep a cycle going with Cobs. *If one doubles up on Winter Melons, only do so on land. Thrown Imps sometimes draw fire from Winter Melons long enough for zombies to unfreeze. Winter Melons do the same amount of damage as Melon-pults, so the player shouldn't buy too many. *Every time the player plants an upgrade plant, its cost increases by 50 sun. *Gloom-shrooms or similar area of effect attacks are recommended. *If the player uses Cattails against Balloon Zombies, Blovers can also be chosen for every two flags in case the Cattails are distracted and a zombie sneaks past. However, this should only happen if the Cattails are near the front of the pool or on one side of the pool. *Large amounts of money can be earned through progression in this mode. Even if you click a third of the coins, you will get $30,000 or more within ten flags of Survival: Endless. *The amount of zombies will stop increasing around 100 flags. Trivia For more trivia, see Survival Mode. *Bungee Zombies only appear during huge waves in Survival: Endless. *In this game mode, the ambush Ducky Tube Zombies appear one square to the left. *On the PC version when the player checks the almanac the upgrade plants sun cost will still appear with a plus(+) beside it. *Survival: Endless has a new zombie called Giga-gargantuar seen after flag 10 which takes four instant kills before dying. *This is the only endless Survival level that can be played without needing access to the Limbo Page. *The Zombie Bobsled Team and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies in the Suburban Almanac that are not in this level. *This is the only Survival: Endless level that doesn't have the area's name in the title. Gallery See Survival: Endless/Gallery. See also *Survival Mode *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga-gargantuar Category:Endless Levels Category:Survival Mode Category:Pool Category:Survival (Endless) Category:Plants vs. Zombies